<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super random fe3h one shots (requests OPEN) by Corrin_The_Qween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091993">Super random fe3h one shots (requests OPEN)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrin_The_Qween/pseuds/Corrin_The_Qween'>Corrin_The_Qween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dorothea Arnault/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, OOC, Other, non-canon, outofcharacter, seriouslywhataretheseships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrin_The_Qween/pseuds/Corrin_The_Qween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SUPER CRACK AND DUMB Super random ship one-shots for FE3H. Send requests to me or put them in the comments, I’ll credit you unless you say otherwise. (Idc what you request, just  to more characters fluff smut lime idc)</p><p>Dont take these seriously for the love of Sothis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dorothea and Lorenz-Voice lessons-fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildpx">wildpx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from wildpx on Instagram.</p><p>What the frick is this ship I can’t even-<br/>Writing Dorothea romantic towards Lorenz makes me cringe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea’s radiant voice echoed through the corridors of the monastery upper floor, catching the attention of Allred’s, who walked into the room.</p><p>”Lovely singing, Dorothea, but I too can sing beautifully.” Lorenz said, giving her a striking smile.</p><p>”Is that right, Lori? Then show me what you can do.” Dorothea replied.</p><p>Lotemz’s talk was only talk, as when he opened his mouth to sing a high C, only a series of croaks and screeches came out, terribly embarrassed by this, Lorenz turned away, trying not to show his weakness.</p><p>”Oh my, I dare say that may need some work!” Dorothea said, walking up to Lorenz “I’d scrutinize you like my old teachers did... but you really just are too cute to insult.”</p><p>“My my Dorothea.. you really do flatter me.” Lorenz said, turning around “I suppose I’ve entranced you with my noble greatness.”</p><p>”On dear Lori, it was never your noble status, just your pure <em>handsomeness.” </em>Dorothea explained, running her hands down his chest.</p><p>”Those eyes of yours, I see sheer confidence within you, Dorothea.“ Lorenz commented, twirling a strand of her hair.</p><p>”Your eyes just seem entranced by looking at me, you really do have no restraint, do you Lorenz?” Dorothea teased.</p><p>”Now now, you do not need to be such a judge of my character Dorothea, I’ll have to show you a lesson in compliments after you teach me how to sing.” Lorenz suggested, putting Dorothea’s hair back in place.</p><p>”What you wish, dear Lori.” Dorothea replied before kissing him and leading him to the dining hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ferdinand von Aegir x Linhardt von Hevring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linhardt wants to sleep, but his husband Ferdinand won't allow it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my, another crazy crack ship haha!<br/>Thank for the request, my own art account, Corrin_Does_Art on instagrammm! haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linhardt groaned and thrashed around in his bed to get under the covers. He did not want to be awoken by his husband, who seemed to be much more of a morning person than he was.</p><p>"Leave me to sleep, Ferdinand, I am not ready for your silly nonsense this early in the morning." Linhardt complained.</p><p>"It's 2 pm! Ferdinand von Aegir will have to wake you up with a Ferdinand von CHOOOOIRRRRRR!!" Ferdinands voice echoed through the room to the dismay of his husband.</p><p>"I should've made you promise in your wedding vows to not wake me up, this is truly annoying, Ferdinand." Linhardt scowled, rolling the other way in his bed.</p><p>"If you wish for Emperor Edelgard to put you at a title of power you'll have to work harder than this, dear Lin." ferdinand explained, flicking his hair.</p><p>"Alright alright! I'll get up and go to the library, but not after a kiss from my husband." Linhardt said, he got up and kissed Ferdinand.</p><p>"My my, what <em>soft </em>lips you have, Lin." Ferdinand mentioned.</p><p>"This isn't little red riding hood, Ferdinand, now please, leave me to my research." Linhardt said before turning away and walking to the library.</p><p>"Love you too-" Ferdinand tried to say, but his husband was already out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>